Monolithic Baby
by Do The Evolution
Summary: Aelita is having problems sorting out her feelings for Jeremy after the kiss she had with XANA, and things aren't going well in Yumi's personal life either. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue:

"102...103...104...105..." Dave Bautista counted as he did the reps on his massive arms. He had just finish having a great match for that week's Friday Night Smackdown! taping, and was cooling himself down after the show with his ritual, 110 bench press reps at 50 lbs.

There was no exact reason for this, it was done purely to burn off the last bit of adrenaline he had from putting on his scripted battle with his opponent. Now only that but it gave him a chance to relax, being a former professional body builder, lifting weights was sort of entertainment for him. A fun little game he could play, as easily or as hard as he wanted to.

"106...107...108...109...110..." He finished, putting the bar back it's holder and sat up and took a sip of water as he looked around the empty locker room. He loved this time, when he and he alone was the last person to leave the arena, it added to the calmness he enjoyed so much.

He sighed happily and stood up, and began changing from his blue wrestling trunks and  
into his street clothes for the ride home. One of the perks of leaving after everyone els had left was that he didn't have to abide to the WWE's strict dress code, of having to wear a suit to and from arenas. Not that Dave had a problem with suits, but wrestling (though fake) was tiring and hard as any real sport, and who the hell would wanna put on a tie after wrestling a 20 minute match? Honestly.

He had just finished putting on his sweats when he had heard a noise coming from the hall.

_Shit_, Dave thought, _who could that be?_

He reached into his bag and threw on his signature black T as he walked over to the locker room door and looked out... He sighed again, this time out of relief. He must of been hearing things, he figured. He chuckled slightly as he closed the door and turned back around.

And thats when Dave Bautista came face to face with X.A.N.A's dark cloud of evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Kiss

It was midnight, and Aelita was lying wide awake in bed. Things where bugging her... School anxieties, what she would have for breakfast tomorrow, XANA's next attack, weather Jeremy would give her his croissants, the fact that XANA had kissed her, and of course there was the mere fact that it was midnight and she was still wide awake.

But mainly, it was the kiss that bugging her. XANA, the evil demonic artificial intelligence bent on evil and chaos, had just open mouthed kissed her. And this was keeping her up, she kept replaying it over and over in her mind, comparing it to the one she had shared with Jeremy. And though it pained her to think it, XANA had beaten Jeremy in terms of kissing. She wasn't sure of the reason why his empty kiss could so defiantly trump Jeremy's kiss, Jer's had meaning behind it after all. It could of been because the kiss with XANA had been her first kiss... Or it could of been the tongue XANA had to quickly wormed down her throat.

Yes it would have to have been the tongue, she figured, That tongue had made the kiss such... and exciting thrill. Jeremy's had been nice, no doubt, but it hadn't as quite turned her on as much as XANA's had.

What was she doing? It was midnight. She had school tomorrow, and here she was comparing the kissing talents of her boyfriend and her sworn enemy. She sighed and rolled over to her side, it didn't matter anyway. XANA was the man she loved and that was that.

"I mean Jeremy!" She whispered aloud. She couldn't believe the sin she had just committed, especially after seeing how much Jeremy had cared earlier in the day when each thought they where cheating. Had she really just said she loved XANA?

"I love Jeremy. I hate XANA. XANA is my sworn enemy. Jeremy is nice to me. He's my friend." She repeated slowly to her self. "XANA is my friend"

...DAMN IT, she had done it again. What was going on? She new where her heart landed on this subject so why was she screwing up their names?

"I'm thinking about this to much" she excused, shrugging off her doubts and resting back down in the bed. "Don't think about the kiss anymore. Never again." She said, surly that would be the end of it.

But of course it would only be the begging.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: In God's Name

There was a buzzing sound, Aelita desperately wanted whatever the hell it was to turn off and not to disturb her any more so she could return to her dream. It was a wonderful dream, a truly magnificent dream. She was grown woman, in her 20 somethings, and the plot of the dream was just a series of wonderful dates with...

Ah snap! Not again! She thought for a moment she had dreamed of being with XANA, but her dream had become fuzzy after fully awaking. Try as she might she couldn't remember just who the hell she was dating the whole time. It could of been Jeremy... It could of been XANA. Hell it could of been Odd for all she knew! She couldn't make out a mental picture of the dream any longer.

She sighed heavily and got out of bed. She was groggy, just as she feared she was tired from staying up so late last night and now she was paying for it. But most likely her morning breakfast would wake her up a tad.

Breakfast was just a whirlwind memory once it was done. The 4 of them where sitting at their usual table enjoy their meal, and the boys where going on about something... She hadn't been paying attention nor had she eaten a single thing since she had sat down. Rather she sat there sleepily looking at her cup of hot chocolate she continually sipped, and she thought.

A deep thought, about the extra croissant that sat on her plate... Well that's not entirely true, she was really thinking about the boy had given her his croissant and just about ever croissant he ever had in his possession in the morning just because she loved them so.

And her she was, sitting next to him... And she kept replacing his name with Xana's and vice versa with out even thinking about it. What in God's name was wrong with her?

A few miles away, from the safety of her kitchen table, Yumi was wondering the exact same thing as she stared at the text message on her phone.

"Monster Magnet is playing tonight 8, wanna come? -Will"

This was becoming an increasing problem with her and the cute little emo boy, as they where becoming dangerously close. She had known since the begging that William had found her cute and had somewhat of a crush, and that had built into a nice friendship.

But that was all she wanted from him. Friendship. That and nothing more. She knew it would one day break the poor dears heart, but her love was reserved for that little brown haired kid in the 8th grade she crushed on so heavily.

Still though she pondered weather to except the invite. While true, yes, they where becoming dangerously close these past few weeks... This was Monster FN' Magnet that was playing! Not just her favorite band in the world, but the best damn band in it. Period.

"Aug that boy..." She grumbled, he knew exactly what Yumi was thinking... And new a Monster Magnet invite was one she couldn't turn down.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother said, scrubbing the plates fiercely yet not showing an ounce of stress upon her face as she did.

"Oh William invited me to a concert tonight... Again." She muttered

"What's wrong with that?" Her father interjected himself into the conversation. "He's a fine boy I think. And you've been seeing him just about every week."

She shook her head "That's the thing Daddy. I growing sick of being with him all the time."

"Well then quite simply don't go." He responded in a matter-of-factly sort of way, turning to the next page in his newspaper.

"But he invited me to the concert of my favorite band! Oh you just don't understand!" She made her outburst, grabbing her backpack and slamming the front door behind her.

The father sat for second and sighed and turned to his only son, who was preoccupying himself with a hand-held video game.

"Son, when you grow up, take my advice and don't have daughter." He said simply, and turned the page of paper again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Misunderstandings...

Life just couldn't be better, Jeremy figured. He had a close net of friends that he would never lose, the love of a pretty girl he knew he would one day marry. Aside from the Xana attacks, he couldn't ask for a better life. He had everything he could ever dream of having.

"Ahhhh" He sighed, relaxing on the bench as he took a sip of ice cold Pepsi. Right now, he figured, he could die. He could die right now and die a happy man, yes sir indeed.

"Hey Einstein" Odd rang in, breaking Jeremy's day dream "Whatcha you smiling about?"

He turned and beamed at Odd and Ulrich, "Life is beautiful".

"Oh... It's about Aelita right?" Ulrich sighed and grimly sat down on the bench.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy said, sipping his Pepsi

"Obviously it's Yumi, is there anything else he ever complains about?" Odd said leaning on the back of the bench.

"Shut up, Odd. Just because you can date half the girls-"

"All of them." Odd corrected "...well with the exception of Yumi and Aelita of course... Honestly I have know idea why you two would want to settle down into a relationship now. Where not even in high school yet and you two are all ready fawning over your true loves."

"Maybe because we have hearts and-" Ulrich started to lash out.

"Now now there Emo-boy, I believe in true love as much as the next guy... But again we aren't even in high school yet. In high school your bound to break up and... well... ya know what's the point in getting so worked up only to get heart broken? I rather just have my fun and search for the love later."

"...Don't call me Emo ever again." Ulrich snapped before returning his eyes to the ground below his feet.

"Well Odd your wrong... Because if there is one thing I know is that me and Aelita are gonna be around forever. Yes indeed." He chuckled and took another sip.

"Well yea sure Jeremy... Unless of course she ditches you for a taste of the Odd-Man" He laughed.

Jeremy lost his sunny disposition, "Shut up Odd."

"I kid, I kid." Odd laughed, taking pleasure in teasing his friends. "Oh hey there Ulrich, here comes your princess."

Suddenly Ulrich snapped out of his sadness trap and stood up and dusted himself off, doing a once over just to make sure he was all right.

"Hey guys." Yumi said waving to Jeremy and Odd, then with out any hesitation, kissed Ulrich lightly on the mouth.

"Hey there." She said sweetly.

"H...H...Hi Yumi.." He said, extremely timidly sitting back down at the bench but never once taking his eyes off her.

"Gee what a sudden change of pace. Little Emo Boy goes from sad to happy with just one kiss." Odd laughed.

"Odd! I told you not to-" Ulrich snapped angrily.

"Heh... Emo Boy... I like that, it sounds cute." Yumi smiled. "I'm gonna call you that from now on, my little Emo Boy" she laughed.

Ulrich turned his head to the grown, ashamed but at the same time blushing from the attention he was getting.

"So what's up guys? Jeremy how is the work on the Anti-Virus coming?" She asked, now leaning on the bench and playing with Ulrich's hair.

"Don't know, I haven't touched it since yesterday. It's too nice of a day to spend working inside on it." Jeremy responded.

"Hey, Jer, Don't look now but the nice piece of tail with the pink hair is walking this way." Odd said, noting that Aelita was walking this way.

"Heh" Jeremy smiled as he stood up "Wonderful"

He smiled as she walked up to him... And then became shock when she greeted him by ignoring him and going right past him and over to Yumi.

"Yumi I need to talk to you about something..." She said "In private, it's important."

"Yeah sure Aelita. We'll see you later guys." Yumi said as the two began to walk away.

"Wait Yumi!" Ulrich shot up "What about tonight... Do ya... Ya know... Wanna do something tonight?"

"No sorry Ulrich... I have other plans, but tomorrow maybe." Yumi said and turned back around.

"Wait!" Jeremy piped out, stopping the girls again, and he made a brisk walk towards Aelita.

"Aelita... Well I..." He stumbled threw his words before eventually saying mentally the hell with it all, and went in for a kiss.

Aelita pulled away "Xaerrm Jeremy, stop." She said, sounding rather disgusted, and turned and walked away with Yumi.

Time froze. The wonderful day, it seemed, just got ruined with the drop of a nuclear bomb. All Jeremy did was sit there and watch her walk away.

The Pepsi can fell to the ground and the contents spilled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Holy Mother Savior, What's "fun"?

Bang! The last Pepsi can fell to the floor, it's contents bursting out creating a small fountain of soda.

Dave relaxed his finger from the trigger, the gun he had stolen was perfect for what he needed. Small and compact, it was silence and for a hand gun had deadly accuracy when fired in a single shot mode. At the same time the gun also manage to become a very decent machine gun with it's alternate fire thanks to it's rather large clip size.

Yes Xana was more than happy with this gun, and was very pleased with how well Dave had adapted to it.

David Bautista was now quite a mean cut a work thanks to Xana's mind controlled. In the past 24 hours he had robbed stores to get the proper clothing (Xana had decided to give the big man black suit pants, a trench coat and Sunglasses. However he had decided to keep Dave with his wrestling' personas black cotton tee that said "Batista Unleashed"). He had literally rob a vending machine (not the contents, rather the entire machine) and went into a gun shop and slaughter the owner and it's two workers and robbed the store of a single solitary gun and all of it's ammo.

And for the past few hours or so, Dave had been doing noting but working out and shooting off Pepsi cans inside the abandoned apartment building that was now his lair. He's shoot off a few rounds, then pushups, shoot off a few more, then more pushups.

Xana was raising a deadly machine, a machine... An animal that would become "Unleashed" with in the coming hours. His enemies would finally know what true fear feels like.

And fear, was the one emotion Aelita was feeling when she spilt her soul to Yumi in a low whisper.

"So ever since that kiss...I... I..." She whipped her tearing up eyes "I just don't know."

"Whoooooaaaaaa..." She said with a whistle, this was quite a bomb shell. She paused and brought her hand to her mouth as she thought.

"Well..." She began,

Aelita perked her ears up. She needed an answer, more specifically she needed to be told what to do. She needed to be told to just go back to Jeremy and ignore it. That's what she needed and wanted to hear.

"I think... Well... It doesn't seem like really in love with Xana but that you just truly liked the kiss." Yumi said, deciphering the rubix cube that had been given her friend such a headache.

Aelita stood there still puzzled, "But what do you mean... You mean I just liked his kiss?"

"Well... Yeah." Yumi smiled "It was a french kiss Aelita, there's nothing wrong with liking to be kissed like that."

"Nothing?" Aelita said softly and innocently

"No nothing, you should probably see if Jeremy would do it for you." She chuckled "It might just lead to something even more... fun!"

Aelita was totally clueless now "...Like what?"

"Aelita! Oh my gosh, you really don't know? Oh well... Tell ya what forget I said anything." Yumi blushed

"Um... All right...?" Now she was totally confused.

"Look, all you got to do is go up to Jeremy and tell him to french you. That should stop your little name switching problem." In that moment, Yumi seemed like a holy mother savior to Aelita.

Granted the "Savior" was telling her how to get her boyfriend to french her, but still a "Savior" none the less.


	6. Chapter 6

Authro's Note- I might need to bump the T rating to an M with the next chapters or so. Yea.

-Piper

Chapter 5: The Most Enjoyable Experience

"I just can't believe it.. She didn't want to kiss me. I;" Jeremy said ranting frantically to Odd and Ulrich as entered the building.

"Ya know Jer for a kid with such a big brain, you sure don't know a lot about girls." Odd said.

"But... She was never like this back when she was on Lyoko!" Jeremy protested "Oh God what is happening to her..."

"Well duh! She wasn't human than, and ya know Jer, now she is human." Odd explained.

"So?" Said Jeremy, clueless.

"Well... You know girls when they hit that certain time of the month..." Odd said with just a slight wink wink and a nod nod.

"What? A certain... Ohhhhh!" Jeremy chuckled, for a strange chase of pace he might actually right.

"Say..." Ulrich said, breaking away from his deep thoughts to join in the conversation and swing it in another direction. "I think there is a Monster Magnet show in town tonight. Either of you guys wanna sneak out tonight and go with me?"

"Nah." Odd said with a stretch "I think I'm just gonna enjoy a nice quiet peaceful evening."

"Yeah... Sorry Ulrich but loud music just isn't my thing... Don't tell Aelita but I can't even stand her DJing" Jeremy said shaking his head as even the thought of the sounds hurt him physically.

"Well I gusse I'll head there alone then." Ulrich sighed.

"Good God man, what has gotten into you latley? All you do is mope." Odd said, stopping Ulrich from walking and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's because, Odd," Ulrich began, with defiance and anger in hsi voice "I know Yumi has been spending all that time with William these past few weeks and shes probbly gonna end up with him... And get your hand off me." Ulrich said, pulling away from Odd's hand, and storming off.

"Wow..." Jeremy said as the two stood in an awkward silence. "If I ever get like that Odd, make sure you shoot me."

"Jeremy!" They heard a voice call from the down the hall, it was Aelita running frantically but with a smile on her face.

"Hey Aelit-ACK!" Jeremy never a chance to complete that sentence, as soon as Aelita got up to him he gave him a quick peck on the mouth and grabbed him by his shirt collar and escorting him towards the dorm rooms.

Odd stood there smiling "That girl is some piece of work."

"Aelita! What's all this about?" Jeremy mange to get out between breathes as he forced him to race up the stairs.

"There's something I need you to do for me Jeremy" She said not bothering to look back, and added "In private."

Jeremy suddenly become beat red, having a pretty good idea of what she wanted.

Aelita threw Jeremy into her room and onto her bed and turned back and locked the door, and turned and looked at him. There he was, sitting on her bed. Her little blonde Jesus, his beautiful eyes hiding behind those thick glasses.

Yumi had been right, Jeremy was the one she truly loved after all.

"Jeremy... I..." She began to blush, was she really going to go threw with this? Yes. She had brought him all the way up to her room, she was going to ask him. "I...I want you to... Kiss me... With... Your tongue."

"My...?" Jeremy sat there stunned. "You mean you want to french kiss?"

"Yes!" She blurted out "Please Jeremy! I... I must!" She said, dropping to her knees. She had come almost within inches of confessing her entire soul. Confessing that she really did enjoy the kiss she had shared with Xana, but thankfully she didn't.

Jeremy said nothing as he got off the bed and came down to her level, and stared deeply into her eyes. Aelita saw the look in his eyes... Such a deeply warming compassion... Such a sweet tenderness with in him. She could not wait for him to lean and slide his tongue straight to the back of her throat. She could not wait for the feeling of being lovingly overpowered by the person she cared for so deeply.

Aelita took of Jer's glasses and tossed them aside, and took but 3 light strokes at his blonde hair. This was going to be it, the last few savory moments before the passion. This was going to be-

It was over. A sudden feeling of disappointment rushed over her, Jer had totally flopped at the one thing she most desired. His tongue barley made it's entry into her mouth, and he only kissed for a second! What the fuck?

His kiss... The kiss that had actually ment something, that was the symbol of their young love... Had totally sucked. Meanwhile, Xana's kiss that had ment nothing had been the most enjoyable experience of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Let me know if you think I should bump the rating with this chapter, I tried to do this scene as tastefully as possibly.

-Piper

Chapter 5: A Few More Wounds

It's was over. Her entire world had been smashed by a comet, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland of lava and death. A mere memory what had been once a wonderful beautiful place. Everything she thought she knew was a complete and utter lie.

She was dead inside. The soul of her corpse rotting in the freezing November coldness of her mind.

She had dismissed Jeremy hours ago, convincing him that she had been satisfied and sending him on his happy way. As soon as he was behind the door, she sat on her bed and wept.

She reached over by her blanket and grabbed Mr. Puck. Her special little friend in whom she truly confided.

"Oh Mr. Puck..." She said to the little raggedy doll in her hands "What have I done? What have I done?" She cried.

"Am I..." She gulped down her tears and pain "Am I wrong for feeling like this? Am I a horrible person?"

Poor girl was so horribly confused at this point, her emotions where running terribly out of control.

"Am I?" She sobbed... And suddenly in a fit of rage tightened her grip on the little doll and chucked it at her vanity mirror. Her crying began to slow down, and she looked at the spoils of her out burst. Shards of mirror laid upon the ground, and lying broken on the floor was Mr. Puck. The impact of torpedoing into the reflective glass had cause him to sever his head.

Aelita leaned over and picked up what was left of her little friend. He looked the exact way on the outside that she felt on the inside, cut in half and disturbed.

She heard a knock at her door. "Aelita?" the person called from the outside.

It was Odd, he must of heard the crash.

"Just a second!" She said, shoving the remains of Mr. Puck under her pillow and quickly drying his eyes on her dress. She took one last breath to recover and then opened the door.

"Hey there Princess, everything all right?" Odd said, taking note of the shattered mirror.

"Yea sure." She lied "Everything is fine Odd, the mirror... Just fell that's all."

Odd raised his eyebrow in suspicion "It doesn't look like it fell. It looks like someone threw something at it." He said suspiciously and concerned "Are you sure everything is all right?"

She hesitated... She knew she was falling into her own little hell hole, and Odd might be just the person to provide her with a rope for escaping.

"No." She whimpered "Odd please come in." She said, sitting down on her bed. Odd sat down next to her and shut the door. With in the next 15 minutes she would confide everything once again. About Xana's kiss, about how it made her feel, about what Yumi had said, About how Jeremy totally sucked at kissing. Everything.

"Jesus H. Christ..." Odd muttered upon hearing the end of her tale. This was one doosey of a problem, and not one he was sure he knew how to fix. Sure he knew exactly how to handle a guys problems, those where very simple. But this was one mother of a problem that he wasn't sure he could fix.

"Odd..." She spoke softly "Am I a horrible person for feeling this way?"

"What?" Odd said surprised "No no! No Aelita your not a horrible person." He said trying comfort her, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Your not a horrible person at all. So Xana was a good kisser, and you liked it. There's nothing wrong with that at all, there's nothing wrong with thinking Jeremy is a horrible kisser either."

"Odd..." She wept into his shoulder "Odd I just feel so unfulfilled since that kiss with Xana... I thought... I thought Jeremy kissing me would make these thoughts and feelings go away... But it didn't and now I... I..."

Odd let out a soft "shhing" sound as he comforted her with a hug, stroking her hair gently while rocking her back and forth.

Aelita suddenly was feeling the sadness fall out her. Sitting here with Odd... Silently being held in his arms... He was just as tender as Jeremy always was. She looked up at his face, so peaceful looking and warming.

She kissed him. Just plain out of nowhere, she just kissed him quickly once on the mouth.

There was an awkwardness for a moment, the two of them staring at each other. Aelita was about to apologize when suddenly Odd leaned in for another kiss.

Aelita met him, there two tongues where enjoying there entire trip in Paris from there on in. Odd was it, he was just as kind and tender as Jeremy when need be but also at the same time knew just how work that tongue in such a way to give Aelita her full moments of ecstasy.

The kiss dragged on, the two of them where really starting to get in to it. They huge each other tightly as they kissed, and Aelita allowed to lie her body down on the bed and drag Odd on top of her. Meanwhile Odd's left hand was caressing her pretty pink hair and exploring around her thigh and traveling north slowly.

Aelita knew where this was heading, she knew full well how it would ruin everything... But she didn't care. For the first time since this dreadful thing began she was finally feeling loved, she was finally feeling cared for. So she lied back as she went along her little roller coaster, getting ready for the first big hill courtesy of Odd.

20 minutes later. 20 minutes had all but gone by, and now she was lying on her back on the shards of mirror, with Odd panting and covered and sweat lying on top of her. The roller coaster had been one rough and wild ride that she had enjoyed so very much. But now that it was over and she was back in the real world, she feared of what would happen.

As Odd got himself up off of her she glanced over at the clock. It was 11 O'clock at night, if Odd had left to go back to his room now he surly would be ought by Jim and the whole thing would be exposed.

"Odd... Why don't you spend the night in here?" She said getting up from the floor,

"Please?" She added, kissing him once on the lips. More so than it getting exposed she just plan didn't want him not leave her. She wanted to cling to him, as he was the only form of emotional protection she possibly had at this point,

This little dirt deed had healed her, at the expense of a few more wounds to emotions as well as to her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Monolithic Baby

The night had a certain chill as the Xana-Controlled Dave walked down the sidewalk, a gym bag slung over his shoulder. The bag contained everything he needed, his gun, his ammo, and a few grenades just in case. He was ready for a grand old trip to Kadic, that he was.

As he walked along he planed everything out. He would plant the grenades somewhere in the court yard, somewhere close together so they would make a nice loud bang. Just about the whole school would be empty out then, and in the chaos he'd be able to kidnap Aelita. Once Aelita was safely scanned into Lyoko, Dave would get to the top of the factory and get a good vantage point and would snipe each one of the kids as they came. After the only way for them to succeed would be to get into the factory anyway.

As Dave continued on his way towards the high school he noticed the sudden group of people huddled outside a building. Dave stopped walking and starred into the crowd and at the building, which as it turned out was some sort of hot-club spot for teens. The marquee read "Monster Magnet Live! Tonight!". That alone wasn't what was interesting him, what was interesting was he could of sworn he saw a familiar face amongst the crowd, somewhere.

He stared, his computer-controlled mind scanning over each individual face.

And that when he spotted Yumi walking into the club with William. Dave smiled at this, the fact that Yumi would no be pre-occupied would mean he might not have to waste a 4th bullet.

He began walking again down his path towards the Kadic high school, and that's when he crossed paths with his second familiar face of the evening. Ulrich was heading towards the building as well, alone.

Dave stopped as Ulrich walked past, and thought. This posed rather a unique situation before him. He could theoretically go in and dispose of the two now, with them out of the way the likely hood of the children foiling Xana's plot would decrease.

The downside of this would be, of course, he would be losing the element of surprise he could possibly need later for sneaking into the school. Weighing the options against one another however, revealed to him he would be better off taking care of Ulrich and Yumi now anyway. Should anyone bother to get in his way at Kadic later he could always blast his way threw to his target.

Inside Yumi was settling her self into a nice seated spot next to William.

"Yumi I'm really glad you decided to come with me." William said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Yeah..." Yumi responded flatly "Well... How can I turn down a Monster Magnet concert?"

Dear lord Yumi was growing sick of him, honest and for truly. She actually began to wonder why it was exactly she had still decide to come along after dreading the thought of spending another night with him.

...Oh yeah, that's right. Monster Magnet was the greatest fucking band in the world. That's why.

"This is gonna be a great concert." William said yawning, and not so casually spread his arm around her shoulder.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, shrugging off his arm, this as getting to heavy. "Will..." She sighed "Will, your nice kid and all but... Well... Look can we just be friends?"

He sat there, motionless, as if he had been suddenly stabbed in the stomach with an icy blade.

"Yea sure." He said weakly "Gotcha." and turned his head away facing the stage.

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief, however Ulrich who was watching it all from the safe distance (and there fore not within ear shot of the conversation) was still fuming as he sat alone. He wanted to go right over to Will and superkick his teeth straight down his throat. But he relented, doing so would only strain his relationship with Yumi.

As the band took the stage, Dave stood in the entrance way to the building and leaned momentarily against a wall. The music then began to play...

_You know you're quite a hot topic  
You gotta nothin' in your head_

William reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of Tic-Tacs, out of view from Yumi and glanced down at them.

_You got your ass in the back seat  
We all agree you're over fed_

Yumi allowed her mind to wander away into the music, but she was only brought back to earth when Will tap her on the shoulder and offered her a mint that she kindly accepted and popped into her mouth

_You're from the suck generation  
Like a doggie with a bone_  
_You like your lame fuckin' music  
You love talkin' on your phone_

If ever so suddenly, a feeling of sickness began to sweep over her. The dim orange strobe lights in the room suddenly changed into a snake and slithered away. The room it's self began to spin and shrink beneath her. A sense of overwhelming fear and joy came upon her at once, she was being pulled toward something. She suddenly didn't know how to scream.

_You're stone monolithic  
I smell it on your breath  
You gotta 'bout nothin' to say_

From the outside Ulrich made out pretty well what was going on. A now dazed yumi was being pulled into the men's bathroom by William.

He stood and began pushing himself past the Magnet-Fanatics who had taken to dancing and made his way to the bathroom.

_Keep spending all your money  
And love yourself to death  
'Till daddy takes your T-Bird away_

Inside the bathroom, William pushed Yumi into the rear stall.

"You bitch." He muttered as he entered with her. Will had decided he was going to do what he was aiming to do all along, steal Yumi's innocence weather she wanted him to or not.

"...No..." She said weakly as he ran his hand up her shirt. The drug he had given her made her tired and nearly unable to speak above a whisper. And even if she managed to scream the loud music outside would drown out.

_You want a new load of garbage  
I'd love to drop it at your door  
Your gonna eat it little piggy_

He had hear shirt fully off by the time Ulrich opened the door. William didn't notice nor care, who was going to stop him anyway? To everyone else in this dump he and Yumi might of very well been lovers.

At least that was what he figured when he forced his tongue down her throat... and then suddenly a hand rip him out of the stall and into the wall.

_You always gotta have some more  
You're stone monolithic_  
_I smell it on your breath  
You gotta 'bout a nothin' to say_

"Why you little son of a..." William said, getting up and taking a swing at Ulrich, but missed completely. Instead Ulrich grabbed him by the arm and flung him into the filthy bathroom mirror.

_So download some garbage  
And bake your empty head  
'Till daddy takes your T-Bird away_

Meanwhile outside Dave had had enough of the music and began to step inside the building, before being stopped by a ticket clerk.

"Yo buddy." The fat balding man said behind the counter, smoking a cigarette. "You gotta ticket?"

Dave looked the man over, and smiled a sick empty smile.

"Are you talking to me?"as he reached into his bag for a grenade._  
_  
_Monolithic Baby_

_Monolithic Baby_

_Monolithic Baby_

_Monolithic Baby_

Ulrich picked William's near-unconcessius body off the floor, and look at him angrily.

"Don't you ever hurt her again you here me you punk ass son of a bitch!" Ulrich said, punching William across the jaw. William stumbled back, but then made one more desperate charge.

Ulrich superkicked him and he went right out the bathroom door.

_You're stone monolithic  
I smell it on your breath  
You gotta 'bout nothin' to say  
Keep spending all your money  
And love yourself to death  
'Till daddy takes your T-Bird away_

Ulrich rushed over to Yumi, who was now just barley there enough to know what was going on.

"Ulrich..." She whispered as she cried on his shoulder. "I love you."

_You know you're stone monolithic  
I smell it on your breath  
You gotta 'bout nothin' to say  
Keep spending all your money  
And love yourself to death  
'Till daddy takes your T-Bird away_

"I love you too Yumi" He said, just holding her. Looking around, in the filthy bathroom with pieces of mirror strewn across the floor, he never thought he'd ever get such a lovely feeling inside a place like this...

_Monolithic Baby_

_Monolithic Baby_

BOOM! the building shook and the music stop suddenly. Screams where heard as well as loud popping noises.

And suddenly the lovely feeling was replaced with fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: It's Doomsday, It's Doomsday

"Shhh... Yumi whatever you do don't make a noise." Ulrich said to Yumi as he helped her put her shirt back on over the loud popping sounds and screams. Something bad was sure as hell going on out there, and he wanted none of it.

Moments went by, eventually the last of the final screams where silence. Ulrich grew numb with fear, what was it out there that had silence a club that a few minutes ago was blasting with hard rock music?

He didn't want to know he decided, and shut the stall door. Locking himself into a nice little safe room with his girlfriend who might of been just as afraid if it weren't for the fact she was still pretty out of it.

"Ulrich..." She whispered, but he shushed her and then held his hand over her mouth. He didn't want to risk getting caught by whatever was out there.

He heard the door to the bathroom swing open and heavy slow footsteps walk across the shattered mirror. The faucet turned on for but a moment, and he heard the sounds of hands being feverishly washed together.

Ulrich held his breath, Dave turned off the faucet and turned to leave walking slowly all the way to the bathroom door.

He paused and swung around and walked back,

...Back towards the last stall.

Ulrich's heart was jumping out of his chest, the man behind the door had most likely just killed all the people in the club. If they got caught they surly would find the same fate. Quickly Ulrich pulled his and Yumi's feet up from the floor and on to the toilet.

Dave bent down... And picked up a comb someone carelessly left on the floor. He ran it threw his hair as he looked in what was left of the mirror.

Curiosity at this point was threatening to kill the cat, Ulrich suddenly felt a powerful urge to see what this man looked like. Maybe he could help the cops catch him later, so against his better judgment he peaked his head over the stall as discreetly as possibly.

The first thing he saw was the eyes on this giant man, and that was all he needed to see as he came back down.

"Xana..." he mouthed.

Dave put the comb in his coat pocket and walked out.

Jeremy meanwhile, was lying awake in bed. Today was awesome, simply awesome. He had French kissed Aelita.

"Yea... I'm awesome." He said smiling, replaying it over and over in his mind. It was even better than the first kissed he and Aelita shared.

His mind was racing now, planning out his future. They would get married, and have a daughter they would name Amy. The house they would over would be two stories, white with blue shingles on the windows and a white picket fence.

It would be heaven.

"BBBBBZZZZZZZZZ! Rackah Rackah!" His cell went on his computer disc. He jumped right up and flipped it open.

"Hello" He said, sleepily but cheerful.

"Oh my god... Jeremy, it's Ulrich. We got a... shit... A bit of a problem her on our hands." Ulrich responded at the other end.

"Xana?"

"Yeah, and... Well... he's possed some muscle bound dude and the entire club... Jeremy it seems like everyone in here with the exception of the band is dead! He shot and killed every single one of these poor innocent people... And William, shot him right in the chest. Good riddance." Ulrich said coldly.

"Good riddance! Ulrich!"

"When you see Yumi you'll understand..." He paused, composing himself "Anyway you better get Odd and Aelita over to the factory. I bet Xana shot this place up because he figured we were in here and now he's going to come after you."

"Gotcha, I'll get in touch with them and well meet you at the factory." Jeremy said, ending the call.

Warmth. Safety. Love. Aelita felt all these things as she laid in a half slumber next Odd in their cocoon of sin. She felt fully filled, like the kiss and everything that had happened afterwards had breathed new life into her.

At the same time, she felt horrible. Or at least that was her conscious' feelings anyway, what had she done? She had just totally cheated on Jeremy by every meaning of the word! She had slept with his friend! What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him, heaven's no. It crush him, absolutely devastate him! To have him rescue her from her virtual hell only to have her stab him in the back?

What was she going to do?

What pretale what was he going to do, was the questioning burning in Odd's mind as he rested. He just stabbed his best friend in the back and completely messed up the entire group dynamics or pairings do to this spontaneous act of lust. What's worse was that he knew after tonight it couldn't continue, despite how much he had fully enjoyed it. Despite how Aelita's subtle innocent-like desire to become a total whore had made the best physical action he had at Kadic thus far (and probably ever would), he just couldn't let it happen ever again.

Not for the fact it would be wrong for stabbing Jeremy in the back, Odd felt bad for that but he'd gladly go into this with Aelita again if that was the problem. But the problem was in fact that with the exception of the 5 of them, everyone else at the school believed in the lie that he and Aelita were cousins. That was the big problem.

God that was pissing him off now. Why did he have to have suggested she play the role of HIS family member? Why couldn't of Ulrich have offered? Or Yumi for that matter? Sure Aelita looked no where near Japanese but still! Then this situation would be as difficult for himself than it was.

However for now that wasn't a problem, for now he could enjoy the simple bliss of laying in bed with her and playing with her pink strands of hair. Aelita relented in her own thoughts as well. For now it was useless thinking about what had happened, instead she might as well relish in the bed she made for herself.

"Odd?" She whispered into the darkness.

"Yea Princess?" He said, twirling her hair around her finger, before she pulled her head away and turned towards him.

"Kiss me." She said, lightly pecking him on the lips once... Then again... And they where once back in Paris, their tongues doing their little dirty dance.

"I don't want this night to end." Odd whispered between the kisses, and they began to reenact their deed from before. His hand exploring her outer thigh area and head towards her back.

"BBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKK!" Aelita's cell phone buzzed inside her dress pocket, that was thrown across the floor where she had thrown it.

Solemnly, she got up out of the bed and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh Jeremy Hi" She said rather shocked and embarrassed "No nothings wrong... Really..." She said distantly "Is Xana attacking? ...What! He's actually hurt people? Killed! Oh my God."

"Killed? Jesus fucking Christ." Odd whispered

"All right... I'll go wake Odd and we'll meet you at the factory... No really Jeremy, we'll meet you there okay? No need for you to wait for us when you need to get the scanners warmed up. Okay love you, bye." She finished the convo, closing her phone and beginning the process of putting her dress back on.

"Is he coming down this way?" Odd asked, pulling on his pants.

"No, he's going to meet us there..." She pulled her dress over her ears, then turned to a now half-naked Odd and walked up to him. She embraced him, getting one last good kiss before stepping back.

"Odd... We can't ever... Have this happen-" She began to force out, but he held up his hand.

"I know, never again. This will be just our little secret Princess, I promise." He bent over and threw on his shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Stalker

Dave stood just at the gate of Kadic, disposing of the guard on duty by knocking him out with the but of his gun. The excursion back at the club had taken it's toll on his ammo supply. He had but only one clip and 2 grenades left.

The sirens that he heard in the distance also told Xana he had attracted the attention of the local authorities. This would prove to be trouble some, as picking Dave had a slight disadvantage...

He was a pretty well known celebrity.

He glanced out the door, checking to see if anyone was around. Once he was sure the close was clear he stealthily made his way toward the dorm building, ducking behind trees for cover.

He glared at the entrance door, he had two options at this point. He could go right in and hunt them down from with in the building or wait to see if they would leave to try and deactivate the tower. Dave weighed the two options deciding upon the latter. Shooting up the school columbine style would only garner him un-wanted attention and increase the chance of failure. He decided to wait.

His gamble paid off, he spotted Aelita and Odd leave the building. Xana had decided not to have Dave kill Odd just yet. He needed Aelita alive, and trying to capture her here would be to risky. He would wait until they got to the factory before he would go in for the kill. Until then he would only fallow from the shadows.

"...It's cold." Aelita said initially upon stepping out into the night air. In here infinite wisdom she had forgotten to bring along her jacket.

"Here." Odd said, quickly removing his jean jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. They glanced at each other for a second, before Odd motion forward.

"Odd..." Aelita said as the began along their brisk run towards the sewer lid.

"Yea?"

"You promise you won't tell Jeremy?" She asked, as they ran into the wooded area.

"I all ready told you Princess" He smiled, they reached the sewer lid and he popped it open "What we did tonight will nev-" Began to climb down, Aelita grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No I mean... Everything. About me liking Xana's kiss... About how his kiss was less that great... And about... What we did." She said, her ears tearing up slightly.

Off in the distance, Dave was listening intently with a smile on his face. Xana could use this ammunition later.

"Yea sure, no one will ever know, no come on before Xana hunts us down." He said heading down the pipe.

"Here we are..." Odd said extending his hand to Aelita, helping her out of the sewers. "Come on, lets go." He added, turning for the factory before feeling a tight tug on his arm.

He turned around and walked right into a hug by Aelita, "Thank you." she whispered and kissed him one last time.

"Hey guys!" Ulrich said walking across the bridge, helping Yumi walk along.

Quickly, Aelita separated from him and looked down praying that she wasn't just caught.

"Jeremy inside?" Ulrich asked, Aelita let out a small sigh of releife.

"Yep he's getting the scanners all warmed up for us." Odd responded "He what happened to Yumi? XANA?"

"No," Ulrich explained "That bastard William tried to rape her and gave her some sort of drug."

"Well then..." Odd began "Lets get inside then shall-" He was cut off, a large explosion flung him to the ground and shook the bridge. He sat up and looked around. He and Aelita had been knocked backwards towards the factory entrance, Ulrich and Yumi laid motionless where they where standing.

"Ulrich!" Odd called out, Ulrich stayed still for a minute before finally stirring and rising to his feet. He looked behind him and then narrowly dodged a barrage of bullets.

Dave stood there, his gun was now only making a mere clicking sound. He groaned and tossed it aside, and then cracked his muscles and worked his neck.

"Odd," Ulrich said, rising to a fighting stance "Get Yumi and Aelita inside. I'll keep him busy."

"Yea sure." Odd said briskly, help Aelita up and then picking up Yumi, and they headed inside.

Batista threw off his coat and stepped on to the bridge, and chuckled lightly at his opponent.

The elevator doors opened, Odd laid Yumi down next to the wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked, glancing away from the super calculator.

"William apparently knocked her up..." Odd said "So where we headed Einstein?"

"The Ice sector" Jeremy said, before double taking and wrapping his head back around the computer. "Aelita, why are there blood stains on the back of your dress?"

"Oh..." She blushed "Well... Um..." She stuttered

"The explosion of side. She most of scratched her back on the concrete." Odd jumped in for the save.

"Yea that's it. Nothing to worry about though just a few scratches!" She smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"All right then head to the scanners." Jeremy responded turning his attention back to the comps.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: UnLeAsHeD

"Scanner Odd, scanner Aelita..." Jeremy said into his headset, typing feverishly at the keys and then hitting enter saying "Virtualization!" as he did so.

The 2 landed down upon their virtual world, Odd shivered "The ice sector. Man this place gets old fast, running is twice as hard on the ice!" he complained.

"Relax." Jeremy said "I'm sending you your hoverboard."

Odd smiled as he saw his board digitally form in front of him and quickly jumped on. He smile disappeared however once he saw Aelita still hadn't received the overwing.

"Uh... Jer?" Odd mumbled.

"What?" The heard Jeremy respond

"Jeremy, where's the overwing?" Aelita asked.

"The overwing?" Jeremy repeated confused "Why don't you just hop on with Odd on the hoverboard?"

"Well... I" She mumbled, before Odd snatched her hand and helped her up rather forcibly onto the board.

"Come on Princess we don't got time to waste." Odd said effectively dropping the subject with a rather valid excuse.

Meanwhile Ulrich was having a tough time dealing with the World Heavyweight Champion.

Swing! Swing! Dave's might fist just kept narrowly missing Ulrich. The fight had been pretty much like this for a while, with Ulrich continuing to work upon his defense knowing that one blow from the muscle-man would surly knock him out if not kill him.

"STAND STILL!" Dave yelled out frustrated, taking another swing and miss.

Ulrich saw his opening to make and attack and he went for it, charging at the big man... and running right into a spinebuster on the concrete.

The adrenaline was now controlling Dave's mind not Xana. As if he were actually wrestling in the ring the pysched up animal walked over the railing of bridge and grabbed it and began to shake as if 1,000 vaults of electricity where flowing threw his veins.

He turned his attention back to his fallen enemy and picked up Ulrich unconscious body and had him bend over. Dave then reached down and pick him up high over his head and drove him into the ground with a devastating sit-out powerbomb.

Mentally, Aelita could feel her palms sweating profusely as she held her hands tightly around Odd's waist. Granted on Lyoko such a thing wasn't possible but it still didn't change the fact she felt that uncomfortable riding behind him. She was starting to desire it again, but a different desire this time. Not for the kiss or for another moment of passion really... What she wanted now was to some how to get caught.

Let them do it again, right her on Lyoko in a tower. Sure, she figured, it would hurt Jeremy initially but he'd get over it. He was a nice handsome kid with a bright future ahead of him.

"Guys!" Jeremy's voice startled her away from her sinful thoughts "Watch out some crabs are guarding the entrance to the tower."

"Right." She said automatically.

What was she thinking? She loved Jeremy didn't she?

...Didn't...She?

The elevator doors began to open, Jeremy cursed. Obviously Ulrich had failed in distracting Xana long enough and now Xana was sending his puppet after him.

Dave stepped out from the elevator and dropped and unconcesius Ulrich right next to Yumi. He looked at Jeremy and smiled a sickening smile and laughed and evil laugh. For once Xana was going to win and kill them all. And not only that he would mind-fuck Jeremy before doing so.

"Well then... It seems you meddling humans are finally going to be out of my way. Soon I will have everything I need to take over the world. I will have what I need from Aelita's brain and my superior mind will no longer be chained to the factory. My virus will spread like a viral STD!" Dave smiled as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his last grenade. "The only thing standing in my way right now..." Dave continued, walking towards a scared stiff Jeremy and then grabbing him by the shirt collar "Is you."

"Lazer Arrow!" Odd said, firing his gun from the flying hoverboard destroying one of the crabs. "one down, two to go." He snickered and began to circle back around for another sweep before the board got hit and both he and Aelita crashed down on the ice.

"So..." Jeremy said, swallowing down his saliva "Why haven't you yet?"

Dave relaxed his grip on Jeremy's shirt. "Let me ask you something, kid" Dave said showing a bit more personality than for someone under Xana's control normally would. "How well do you really know that slut of a girlfriend of yours?"

Jeremy tried to rise his fist to smack Xana across the face but Dave held him down. "Don't you ever call her a slut again!"

Dave chuckled "But that's what she is, after all I over heard her telling your little friend Odd about how much of a better kisser I am compared to you."

"Liar!" Jeremy yelled "Aelita would never do something like that! She'd never hurt me by saying that! She would never even consider a kiss from you to be great at all!"

"Fine. Believe whatever you want to believe then. Your gonna die either way." Dave said, suddenly grabbing Jeremy's leg and snapping it half. Jeremy screamed violent and fell to the floor.

"Aelita!" Odd said, firing arrows at the enemy crabs. "The tower is right there! Go for it!"

Aelita looked around, she was just coming to after the fall. Quickly she sprung to her feat and ran into the tower and began feverishly working on the comp.

Meanwhile Dave had just entered the elevator. He had pulled the pin on the grenade and left it on the computer keyboard. Just out of reach of Jeremy, who was now struggling threw the intense pain trying to make it to the keyboard.

"AELITA" flash on the screen, followed by the all to familiar "CODE LYOKO"

By miracle, Jeremy just managed to hit the enter key before the grenade went off. "Return to the past... now" He forced himself to say before collapsing back down to the floor.

One big flash of light later, and they where all back in the courtyard they where in not to long ago. Jeremy, his leg now not broken, was once again sitting on the bench drinking a Pepsi.

"Whoa..." Yumi said, who just suddenly come out her drugged state do to the time warp. "Did we just go back in time? What happened?"

"Well apparently at the concert William-" Odd began to explain before Ulrich cut him off.

"Yeah... Yumi about that... I think we should go for a walk. Come on." Ulrich said walking away and grabbing her by the hand.

Leaving just Jeremy, Aelita and Odd brung a awkward silence among the group. It last for a minute that felt like an eternity before Aelita finally spoke.

"He used guns." She said sitting down besides Jeremy "He actually tried to kill us with a weapon."

"I know," Odd joined in "How whack is that."

Jeremy merely looked down to floor for a moment and took a deep breath. Quickly then he threw his Pepsi can into a nearby wall and stood up.

"You guys can save the whole routine!" He yelled.

"Routine?" Aelita said confused "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about!" Jeremy said enraged "I know it! Okay, Aelita! I know you and Odd's dirty little secret! I know all about the kiss! I know everything!"

Aelita suddenly felt her heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

"Jeremy..." She muttered, her eyes beginning to tear "Jeremy I'm... I'm sorry..."

Jeremy's eyes widened. He had hoped Aelita would denie it up and down but she wasn't. She was doing the exact opposite.

"It was a mistake! I feel so bad." She cried

"Jeremy..." Odd said looking down at his shoes "How did you find out?"

"Xana told me. He saw you guys at the school." Jeremy said, now angry with himself as well now that he had opened his own Pandora's box.

Odd looked up both stunned and confused "Xana saw me and Aelita having sex?"

"What!" Jeremy said shocked, confused and angry all at the same time. "Xana only told me that he saw Aelita tell you about how much she like his kiss! He never mention you two... Oh you son of a bitch Odd! I'll fucking kill you!"

Jeremy went to jump forward but Aelita managed to get up and hold him back "Jeremy! Jeremy stop it!" She said trying to hold him back.

"Odd!" Jeremy yelled "I swear I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'm gonna-!" His frustration with Aelita at this point was pushing him past his breaking point. He snapped "Get your hands off me you stupid sluty bitch!" and slapped her.

Aelita, in shock and pain feel to the ground. Almost instantly Odd was on the ground with her making sure she was okay.

Jeremy stood for just a mere 5 seconds starring a the scene in front of him. Everything he had loved had just been destroyed in front of his eyes.

He took the only option he had left. He ran.


End file.
